Mutants in the NHL
by A-Rog
Summary: The NHL is having an expansion and mutants are entering the draft, check inside for better summary, Check it out!
1. The Announcement

Okay time for disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing in this story, so don't even think of sueing me ever! I don't own the NHL, ESPN, or Marvel comics, no OC's are mine either.  
  
Okay, I enjoy typing OC stories so I'm gonna do it again, I'm still working on the others just this idea came to me and I don't want to lose it before it gets off the ground. If you don't like Hockey then don't ask me for the form, cause this is a Hockey fic.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
This fic takes place in the future, some of the mutants of Bayville along with other mutants have been taken in the NHL expansion draft for the newest NHL team(I need a team name). Anyway this team is predicted to go nowhere. I'm going to need some OC's for this story(Guys and Girls are welcome. I do not discriminate and I think that the NHL should let girls play as well as guys). Anyway e-mail me and I shall deliver on the OC form. My e-mail is spoothead47@yahoo.com, if you want the form contact me.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Today the NHL announced that they will add two new teams for the 2008-2009 season. Many are questioning this decision because the two teams will be in Bayville, New York and Las Vegas, Nevada." Chris Berman said, "Tryout's for the two teams are being held in Toronto for non-league players after the Stanley Cup playoffs."  
  
Bobby Drake immediately sprung to life, "This could be my chance to make it big." The Boston College hockey player thought, "Better phone some of the others as well."  
  
Bobby picked up his cell phone and called his former teammate Ray Crisp.  
  
"Yeah?" Ray answered sleepily.  
  
"Did you see the Sportscenter today?" Bobby asked excitedly.  
  
"Nope, don't care to either." Ray answered.  
  
"Well there's going to be an NHL expansion draft this year, anyone is invited to Toronto for a try-out!" Bobby yelled into the phone.  
  
"Jeez, not so loud, I just woke up." Ray grumbled into the phone, "When?"  
  
"After the finals, you goin?" Bobby asked.  
  
"The question, Bobby, is are you?" Ray answered trying to find something in his room.  
  
"I guess, do you think anyone else is going to go?"  
  
"Probably some, Jamie is from Canada so he'll go, I doubt any of the others will though."  
  
"Well, most are still at the Institute right?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Yeah, we were the only ones that left to go to college."  
  
"Let's meet back there and talk to the others."  
  
"Alright, see you there."  
  
They both hung up and packed their stuff to meet back at the Institute.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Like I said up top e-mail me if you want the form. 


	2. The Mutants Go To Toronto

Thanks for the OC's, so here are the accepted ones:  
Franciose Marshall, Shelby Ponto, Owen Graves, Aira McCarthy, Kelly Ann Robertson, Alex Rogers, Regina Cruz, Kiki Serath, and Krista Creed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Bobby had landed at the airport in New York City and was going to catch a taxi to Bayville when he noticed Ray and Jamie standing by a limo talking. Bobby walked over and tapped Ray on the shoulder. Ray spun around with an angry look until he realized it was Bobby.  
  
"Hey guys, ya miss the prankster?" he asked.  
  
"Nope, didn't miss ya freezing my stuff one bit." Jamie answered as they shook hands.  
  
"Well it's great to see you too." Bobby answered.  
  
"Bobby, you just had to get me out of bed didn't you?" Ray asked.  
  
"Yes I did, anyway who hooked us up with the limo?"  
  
"The Professor did, he knew you were coming so why he went all out." Jamie answered.  
  
"Let's go then. Been looking forward to seeing some of the others." Bobby said as he jumped into the limo.  
  
Jamie and Ray got in and they drove off to Bayville. Bobby fell asleep in the car and didn't awaken till they got to the Institute and even then he had to be awoken. Jamie poured his soda onto Bobby to wake him up then laughed as Bobby iced up to get the soda off.  
  
"One of these day's Jamie, one of these day's." Bobby muttered under his breath.  
  
They walked inside and were met by Storm and Mr. McCoy.  
  
"Ahh Bobby nice to see you again." Mr. McCoy said with a slight sigh.  
  
"It's great to be back." He answered.  
  
"The Professor would like to see you and Ray in his office." Storm said as Bobby and Ray walked past her.  
  
They walked down to the Professor's office and walked in.  
  
"Boys it's nice to see you again." The Professor sighed.  
  
"What did you want to see us about?"  
  
"I know you are planning on trying out for the NHL in Toronto, good luck to you boys, there have been many other mutants going into Toronto this past week, a few old teammates and a few of the Brotherhood and the Acolyte boys are up there."  
  
"Okay, how many mutants are showing up?"  
  
"From my count on Cerebro about ten so far and I think others will be joining that number. The limo will drive to Toronto and that will be all, thanks for stopping by, oh yeah before I forget Jamie is going with you guys, good luck boys."  
  
Bobby and Ray bumped into Jamie and saw him make two copies of himself. They sighed and piled into the waiting limo.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Whew! Sorry for the long wait people, my computer was being a pain and wasn't letting me type or access the net very well. Hopefully I can get the other stories working again. Read and Review please!! 


End file.
